Hearts and Snowflakes for My Valentine
by Azuranaito
Summary: It's that time of year again. The time where you give gifts of candy, meat, heart shaped cards, and plushes. Or, in this case, the time where you give mostly meat, some snowflakes, chocolate, and some hearts. Yes, this time of year is Valentine's Day


Hearts and Snowflakes For My Valentine

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

 **A/N: This is a story I made for Valentine's Day. That's all I have to say other than this is Zim X OC. I hope you guys like the read!**

It was that time of year. The time where you got those butterflies in your stomach and a gift for that special someone in your life. It was that time for meats, heart cards, meats... and relationships. Yes, it was almost time for Valentine's Day.

This time period was strange for Zim, now that he was with Kamaria. On one hand, the Irken hated the thought of being clingy to the white haired witch he so confided into. It was because his beloved witch was intimidating as hell. But she was also so frail and... beautiful. Her icy blue eyes were like sapphires that could freeze anything under their gaze. She was a white rose with many thorns that can survive a blizzard.

Zim stared at his witchy companion. She was tracing a clawlike fingernail along the table in boredom while twisting the chain on her rose quartz necklace. There were kids drawing cards for their Valentines. It was some mushy romantic thing that made Zim a bit uncomfortable.

 _Humans are so strange that way. They crave physical intimacy and when they get it, they disown the results that form in the womb. I'll never understand humans._ Zim thought to himself with a scowl. "Is there something wrong, Zim?" Kamaria asked. Zim came back to Earth from his thoughts and looked back at the witch.

"Yes, I'm fine, Kamaria. Why?" Kamaria ran her index fingernail on the table again, creating small marks on the faux wood of the table. "You seem to be curious about those drawings the boys and girls are doing. It's strange for Ms. Bitters to allow us to do an artistic activity, but what is the big deal about Valentine's Day?" She asked.

The kids in the classroom gasped as if Kamaria spoke against the words of God. "What do you mean "what's the big deal about Valentine's Day"?! There's meat, kissing, and gifts! What more could you want? Do they not have Valentine's Day in England, Kamaria?" Sara teased. "I'm pretty sure the English celebrate Valentines, however, I personally haven't ever celebrated this holiday. You realize I was orphaned before I met Zim, right?" That made all the kids uncomfortable except Dib.

"Sure you were, Kamaria, you witch." Dib spat at Kamaria. The other kids glared at Dib. "What is wrong with you, Dib!?" They shouted at him. "It's fine. No need to bust a blood vessel. I'm pretty sure blood is the most important liquid that flows through your veins. Blood is thicker than water, you know, and I am aware you humans know this already." Kamaria leered at the kids, but they interpreted it as a simple smile! How naive!

"Kamaria, if I may, could I speak with you once we go outside later?" Zim asked out of the blue. It made all the kids except for Dib (of course; he's actually intelligent in a way) to go "Oooh!" smugly, as if Zim were asking Kamaria to be his Valentine or something of that immature nature. "Oh, stuff meats in your filthy faces! It isn't like I'm asking her anything!" Zim yelled at his idiotic and infantile classmates. It was somewhat a white lie; he _WAS_ going to ask Kamaria something, but it wasn't what the classmates were thinking.

The bell rang for recess and Ms. Bitters' class poured out of the classroom, with Zim and Kamaria exiting last. They strayed behind for Zim to pull Kamaria away from the doors to keep ignorant children from listening to their discussion.

"Alright, what do you wish to talk about, Zim?" Kamaria asked. "Hold out your clawed hands, Kamaria." Off-put by the response, Kamaria held her hands out and a snowflake card fell into the girl's palms. It was an elegantly hand cut blue snowflake card with a perfect heart in the center of it.

"What is this?" Kamaria asked. "Just a card, Kamaria-witch. Just read it." A small, somewhat nervous but happy smile on the Irken's face. The white haired witch opened the card and read the message to herself.

 _There is something special I plan to do. But before I do such task for you, I would like you to meet me halfway. Everything I will do later today is a surprise. You will have to wait, you will even have to interact with the disgusting humans. But I promise you, my icy rose, everything will be worth it. Follow these instructions, and your surprise will be at the home when you return to me._

"Is that a long enough message? You don't seem to be one for sappiness, Zim. But "icy rose" is a very flattering statement." Kamaria smiled, and a tinge of red could be seen on her face. "Could you do what the card says though, please?" Zim asked, averting his gaze from the witch. Kamaria nodded. "If it means that much to you, then so be it."

And those were their parting words because that was the last time they spoke to one another for the rest of the school day. Kamaria followed the instructions on the card and they told her to go to the mall, while Zim began to set up Kamaria's surprise.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"NO! NO! NO! GIR! THE HEARTS ARE LOPSIDED AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN MAKE THEM THE RIGHT SHAPE! THIS HAS TO BE PERFECT!" Zim screamed at GIR while cutting out paper hearts and snowflakes as quickly as he could while trying to make them perfect. GIR and Minimoose were in charge of making the foods. Zim suggested spaghetti for two reasons. One: it was associated with romantic dinners in Earthly culture, and two: it was one of the few foods from Earth Zim actually enjoyed eating.

However, GIR loused up the spaghetti by somehow burning the noodles, so the robot decided to use meat for Kamaria's dinner. But, unfortunately, the little defective S.I.R was only good for eating food and making waffles, not preparing dinners for his master's mistress.

"Nyah nyah!" Chirped a response from Minimoose. "Yes, I'm not surprised, Minimoose. I suppose Zim will have to take care of that as well. I'll do that in a moment, but, Computer, are the heart and snowflake molds ready?" Zim asked as politely as he could.

 _" Why should I tell you?" _Came the sardonic response from the machine. "Because everything must be perfect for Kamaria when she comes back! This human activity is disgusting to Zim, but I... I just want it to be perfect for her..." His voice trailed off as the Irken felt his face warm up; it was red from the blush.

"You love her, Mastaah! You love Kamaria!" GIR giggled. The "L" word made Zim blush even more. But he growled at GIR and yelled, "STUFF A SOCK IN YOUR MOUTH, YOU USELESS ROBOT! I NEED THIS TO BE PERFECT, AND WE DON'T HAVE THE BLOODY TIME FOR THIS!" Zim marched into the kitchen and began cutting the meat- which was just ham and turkey- up into pieces. The Irken was lucky he had his paste bath and gloves on today; the water from the meat would have burned.

"Minimoose, can you grab the bread loaf bag object?" With a squeak from the cute purple moose robot, the servant grabbed the bag of loaf bread and laid it next to the tray. Zim started cutting the bread and putting the meat into small mini sandwiches shaped like hearts. When that task was finished, there were about fifteen of the mini sandwiches.

Next was a safe, actually edible, chocolate snowflake candy for desert. The solution for that was just quick freezing some chocolate syrup in snowflake molds. The candy making was fairly quick, since Zim only had to walk the molds into Kamaria's bedroom to freeze them. The tricky part was popping the candies out of the molds. It took some finesse, but ultimately, the candy was fine.

And through all of that, it was almost time for Kamaria to return, and throughout this whole catastrophe, Zim hadn't had a special garment on. Setting the candies down next to the sandwiches, Zim sighed. It wasn't out of forgetting the outfit- but that didn't matter, it would've mortified the Irken to match a human holiday activity to the letter- rather; it was just the fact that this whole hell was to make something special for Kamaria. Feeling the blush return to his face, the front door opened and like that, Kamaria was already back.

She was wearing a white dress with her snowy white hair tied up in a bun. A white flower clip was in her hair. The only real color Zim could see with the whole outfit was the markings on the witch's skin and the rose quartz amulet. She looked around at the modest scene in the house.

"I expected something bigger coming from you, Zim." Kamaria stated as she sat down on the sofa next to the Irken. "Is it... is it unsatisfactory? I was in a hurry to plan everything and GIR wouldn't fully cooperate and help me. I can make it better if you like!" Zim exclaimed, hopping from his spot, ready to work.

However, Kamaria shook her head with a small smile on her face. "You don't have to do such as that, Zim," She took one of the sandwiches in her mouth. "It's nothing you need to worry about. I like the dress that you wished for me to pick, I like the white rose flower clip, I like the Mary-Jane flats. It's beautiful, the whole lot of it." Her own face began to redden. She leaned over and rested her head on the little Irken's shoulder. He chuckled at this action.

"There is something I don't understand about these humans when it comes to their need for intimacy." Zim stated. His words made Kamaria sit back up and face the Irken. "What do you mean, Zim?" She asked. "Many humans always desire physical intimacy. They crave it for a long time, but whenever they do get it, the females discard the results that form in the womb. They basically kill an unborn child is what I am explaining."

"The 'abortion' thing? I don't understand it either. It's strange, really... I couldn't imagine doing that to my own child if I ever have one in the future... it develops inside you, it is like a piece of you for a time, and yet these women kill their babies. I maybe misanthropic and despise humans, but now, whenever I think of killing an infant, unborn or otherwise, the thought just makes me want to cry." Kamaria explained, voice soft and quavering. She didn't notice, but tears were streaming down her face.

"You... already are crying, Kamaria." Zim said as he wiped a cold tear from the witch's face with his left hand. His right hand was touching Kamaria's left hand. When the two noticed the touch their hands were making, they didn't move their hands. Rather, they gazed at one another, magenta eyes locking with blue. The white surrounding Kamaria's icy blue irises was a cloudy red from her tears.

"Zim does not like seeing you in tears, Kamaria." She was confused at the alien's statement, but knew it was sincere. His gaze was still with hers, and it was still unwavering. "Why is that?" She asked. His answer deeply moved her and greatly surprised her:

"Your tears, Kamaria... they are like dewdrops. Frozen dewdrops that stain your visage. It shows your fragility, and your strength. I've only just learned this from the time we have stayed together through the thick and thin. I've learned more about this planet since I met you than any time I ever was alone with GIR or Minimoose. And, I see that your emotions expose your fragility and your strength. It's how you try to heal yourself from the pain of losing the family you love. Zim doesn't understand all of that. And... I envy humans with that aspect. Your species actually grows. You grow, you decide your fate, you decide what you wish to do with yourself, and nothing ever stays the same, not even once. This dirtball is just a gem in the rough... and you... you yourself are just a flower that is still growing. Everything stays, but it still changes."

The answer he gave her was poetic in its own right. It was just beautiful. And what Kamaria did next surprised Zim. She leaned in closer and planted a kiss on his lips. This was not the first time they kissed, but at the same time, the first time was so long ago. And this was just as nice as the first. The icy cold breath of Kamaria was felt by Zim, and it sent shivers of pleasure and excitement all the way in his PAK. The sensation felt nice til the kiss ended, and even then, the icy breath of his beloved witch left a sensation. The witch and the alien were both blushing when the kiss ended.

"I believe I see the point in Valentine's Day now, Zim. But this will never be discussed with those human children, right?" Kamaria asked hastily. "No. It's better for all of us that those monsters are ignorant about everything. But the kiss was nice."

Kamaria smiled at Zim's statement and both witch and alien stayed there in the living room til the sun came down.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Thus concludes my Valentine's Day story! There are slight spoilers for Crystal Child in this; mostly the kiss thing and the shipping, but other than that, this is several months after the main storyline. Let me know what you think about this in a review and I apologize if Zim was OOC in this. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
